


Klaine Advent 2013

by trueromanticist



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 12,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueromanticist/pseuds/trueromanticist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written for the Klaine Advent Calender 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Artist

Kurt sat his bag down on the chair just inside the door of the loft as he ambled in, exhausted and a bit annoyed. Working two jobs while going to school was really starting to take a toll and truthfully he wasn’t sure how he was going to maintain his schedule and his sanity. More than once he had been snippy with his fiance as a result, this morning being no exception. 

They had had a silly fight about….fuck, Kurt doesn’t even remember anymore. He had yelled at Blaine and subsequently ran out of loft without so much as a goodbye on his way out the door. He had fumed about it all through his dance class and used the pent up emotion to fuel his passion in his improv lessons but truthfully by the time he got to his internship at Vogue he could scarcely remember why he had gotten so upset. He had tried to text Blaine to apologize but his texts had all gone unanswered and when attempting to call, he realized that his fiance must really be upset with him because it went straight to voicemail. By the time he was picking up his shift at the diner he was truthfully a bit worried about Blaine’s silence but Rachel had assured him that she had talked to Blaine earlier and then gave Kurt a look signifying that he needed to fix this and went to help a customer. 

He needed to do something. Luckily Blaine was out of the loft for a couple of hours. That gave him just enough time to execute his plan. He sat on his bed and thought about it. Blaine loved big romantic gestures and Kurt was clearly capable of that. He wandered over to his crafting supplies and put his brain and his heart to work.

———————

When Blaine finally opened the door it was to a darkened and seemingly empty loft. Confused he walked in and sat his stuff down on the table by the door. Just as he did something caught his eye. Bending down to take a closer look he noticed that there were red construction paper hearts on the floor and they seem to be making a trail that led to the curtained off area they called a bedroom. Upon further scrutiny he could also see a faint flickering behind the curtains, candlelight maybe? He walked over and pushed through the curtains and gasped. Suspended from the ceiling on varying lengths of string were hundreds of red paper hearts. They were dangling everywhere. Every strand holding two or three hearts, each apparently holding a small amount of writing on them. As Blaine walked up to one he read what it said, “The way you make me feel safe”. He grabbed another, “the way our hands fit together”. He walked around checking as many as he could, “your pancakes on Sunday morning”, “the way you hum while you brush your teeth”, “how supportive you are”, “the way your eyes crinkle when you smile”, “the goofy dance you do while you dust”, “the birthmark on the back of your neck that I love to kiss”, and on and on and on. As he read tears filled his eyes and his heart filled with so much love he thought he would burst. A small rustling sound behind him drew his attention and he turned to see Kurt pushing through curtain with a sheepish look on his face. Without a word Blaine grabbed him by the front of his shirt and a hand at the back of his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss while walking Kurt backwards and bumping his knees against the foot of the bed, causing them both to tumble onto it. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you" Blaine chanted.

Kurt giggled in between kisses, “So does that mean I’m forgiven?” 

"Hmmmmm, I don’t know. I’m sure you can think of one more way you can show me how much you love me…" Blaine said with a sultry grin. 

Kurt wrapped a leg around the back of Blaine’s thigh and flipped them over so he was straddling Blaine and grabbed his hands to pin them above his head. “Oh, I’m sure I can think of something” he said as he went in for another kiss.


	2. Belong

"KURRRT" Blaine called across the house as he dropped to his knees to peer under the bed. Lifting the bedskirt he pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight app while pushing shoe boxes aside. “Honey? Have seen my old gym bag?”

Kurt walked into the room stifling a giggle when presented with his husband’s round ass up in the air, wiggling around as he searched with his head buried under the bedskirt.

"Hmmm I’m pretty sure I’ve had fantasies that have started off this way. Have you ever considered a French maid uniform for when you clean the house?”

"Oh har har har" Blaine said as he pulled himself to look Kurt in the face and pouted. “I stuffed my old bunny Fluffy Thumperton in there when we moved and now I can’t find it.”

Kurt sighs in exasperation. “Blaine, you are a 26 year old man. What could you possibly still want with an old stuffed rabbit?”

"My Nana gave him to me when I was a baby Kurt! That rabbit was my only friend for a long time!  He stayed with me through chicken pox and whooping cough and the time I broke my arm when Cooper pushed me out of the tree house, I couldn’t just get rid of him! He’s like..like..family!”

It was a feat of strength that Kurt didn’t laugh at the distraught look on Blaine’s face. “Baby, let me show you something” he cooed as he grabbed a pouty Blaine’s hand and pulled him to the nursery. Putting a finger to his lips Kurt towed his husband to the crib where their 8 month old twins were napping. Ensconced between them with one chubby hand holding each ear was Fluffy Thumperton.

“There,” said Kurt “Fluffy is where he should be, giving love and comfort to the next generation of Anderson drama queens” he joked as stepped behind his smiling husband and enfolded him in his arms, kissing the back of this neck.

"He’s exactly where he belongs"


	3. Consume

TW: Death

Thanks to Nachochang for the Beta

——-

Most days it’s bearable. A deep down pain inside that can be dealt with but never satisfied. Almost like a deep seated itch that can never be scratched. It’s bearable and he goes about his day and although it never fully goes away, sometimes he can forget long enough that he also forgets to feel guilty for being happy.

Some days it’s not bearable. Some days the pain is so raw and so close to the surface that it feels like a gaping wound and anything anyone says or does or doesn’t do rubs at it, and it’s everything he can do to keep himself upright and functional and this close from screaming at the top of his lungs.

Those are the days where he wants nothing more than to curl up in a blanket cocoon at the foot of his bed and cry until he can’t breathe and just forget the world. Those are the days where he craves solitude and wants to wallow in self pity and remember everything he once had. Everything he lost. Those are the days when the last thing he wants is comfort and love and understanding. He wants to feel every ounce of the pain and anguish because he feels like he has to. Those are the days when he needs it the most, even though he doesn’t want comfort, and will in fact rail against it.

"Kurt, baby, the tree is lit and I made some hot chocolate…do you want to come sit with me on the couch?"

There is no response.

"Okay, can I bring you some here to warm you up?" Blaine tries.

Still no response.

Blaine stands in the doorway idly for a few more seconds and then turns and walks back to the kitchen. He pours a mug of chocolate for Kurt and brings it back to the bedroom and sets it down on the nightstand. He then bends down and kisses the approximation of where he thinks his fiance’s head is under the blankets and starts to walk out of the room when a small voice stops him.

"Can you make me some warm milk?" Kurt’s voice whispers.

"Of course" Blaine says with a sad smile, grabbing the mug he just sat  
down and returning to the kitchen.

"In the football mug." Kurt calls after him.

Blaine busies himself in the kitchen and pulls the football mug off the top shelf where it is kept mainly out of sight. He rinses it out, fills it with the warm milk that is now simmering on the stovetop and turns off the range. When he turns to walk back toward the bedroom, something catches his eye.

Standing in the living room lit only by the glow of the Christmas tree lights is his fiance, still wrapped in his comforter and staring at the tree with tears on his cheeks. Blaine walks up beside him and hands him his drink without a word.

"Did you know Christmas was his favorite holiday? He was like an overgrown toddler. Our first Christmas together he woke me up at 5am and ran downstairs so excited to open presents,” Kurt choked out with a little laugh. “I had never had a brother, before. I never really fully appreciated that bond while he was alive. I mean, I loved him, but we were so different and at a self-centered age where we were so caught up in ourselves and our own drama that we never really had the chance to become as close as we could…should have been. I guess I just always assumed there would be time.”

Kurt starts crying in earnest as he turns and presses his face into Blaine’s chest. Taking the mug out of Kurt’s hands and setting it on the coffee table, Blaine wraps his arms around him protectively, cooing into his ear and kissing the top of his head. After a few minutes Kurt’s sobs slow and finally wind down to a few hiccuping breaths. He looks down at the ground near his feet and sees a shiny object. The catalyst of the whole evening. Bending down he retrieves it and turns it around in his hands. The glossy football shaped Christmas ornament Finn had given him last Christmas so that Kurt would have something to represent him with on his new tree in his new life for his first New York Christmas. He turns and finally hangs it lovingly on the tree next to the perfume bottle that belonged to his mother.

"Merry Christmas big brother."


	4. Dirt

Thanks to Nachochang for the beta.

—————————————

 

When Blaine was in middle school, his brother Cooper moved to LA to pursue a career in acting. Once a year he and his parents would fly out there to visit him, usually sometime in December. During those visits Blaine would wake up before dawn, pack a thermos of hot coffee and a warm blanket and trek half a mile behind his brother’s house to a small hill that overlooked the neighborhood.

At the top of the hill, there were a few rock formations that made makeshift caverns, where the local high school kids liked to hang out, if the empty beer bottles and cigarette butts were any indication. The greatest draw was the rock formation that sat just on the cliff. There was one smooth boulder that was perpendicular to the others that jutted out just the tiniest bit over the side of the mountain, and when one sat on it, they could see the whole city spread out below. The breathtaking view of the sun rising in the cold December air breathed life into Blaine like no other experience he had ever had. The Cerulean blue sky littered with large fluffy dark grey clouds that were lined at the bottom in shimmering white from the rising sun that poured golden light across the horizon. He would watch in awe and wonder as the world seemed to grow so small and the sky stretched on to infinity. The colors always seemed to be so vibrant in those moments and he swore if he listened hard enough, he could hear music in the air.

Every time Blaine visited, he made a wish. When things seemed really bad and he felt like he was athis lowest, he would sit and wish hard for things to change. And when he was euphoric and felt like life couldn’t possibly be any better than it was at that moment, he wished with all his might for things to stay the same. No matter his mood, there was always a secret desire in his heart that he never voiced. It was the one thing he wanted more than anything.

He wanted to find someone to share the magic with. Someone he truly loved and could spend his life with.

Which is why one cold and dark December morning finds Blaine, thermos and blanket in hand, with a grumbling Kurt making the small trek up the hill.

"Blaine, can you please explain to me why I am outside hiking in the freezing cold before sunrise on a dirt trail that leads to nowhere? I mean, the dirt and rocks are lovely but I’m pretty sure they are just as lovely as the ones in your brother’s backyard.” Kurt comments as Blaine settles down on the on the boulder and offers Kurt his hand, pulling him down in front of him.

"Just watch." Blaine whispers in his ear and maneuvers himself behind Kurt so he has one leg on either side of him, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder. They sit in silence, white puffs visible from their warm breath as the sun begins its ascent.

Kurt gasps as the sky begins to lighten. “Oh Blaine,” he breathes out. "It’s gorgeous!" He looks at Blaine with the sparkle of unshed tears in his eyes. “Thank you for sharing this with me. It’s perfect.”

Blaine smiles broadly at him, trying to hide his own watery eyes.  
"Yes, now it is."


	5. Echo

As always, thanks to Nachochang

—————

"Blaine! Sweetie is that you?" Kurt called from the kitchen when he heard the front door close.

"Sweetie is that you?" Another voice called out.

Blaine walked in the kitchen, clearly exhausted from his day. He kissed Kurt on the cheek, and collapsed into a nearby chair.

"Awww honey, bad day?" Kurt asked.

"Bad day?" The voice echoed again.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt, who only smirked and continued chopping the vegetables he was preparing for dinner.

"Just a long day." Blaine groaned. "Getting the kids ready for the recital at the end of the month is proving to be more work than I thought. They just aren’t harmonizing the way they should and I’m thinking maybe I should start adding in another practice every week."

"If anyone can whip those kids into shape Blaine, it’s you. I’ve seen how patient and encouraging you can be with them," Kurt reassured. "Those kids will be amazing by the time of the recital, and it will be due to your incredible tutelage."

"Incredible tool— toot—" a loud sigh, "whatever he said," giggled the tiny voice.

Kurt snorted a laugh and glanced at Blaine before he pointed at the cabinet under the sink. He continued chopping the carrots.

Blaine quietly tip-toed over to the cabinet and opened it to reveal a giggling, pajama-clad bundle of dark tousled curls tucked away inside. He reached in and scooped her up with a loud “aha!”, He then began tickling his 4 year old daughter, her peals of laughter vibrating through him.

"And what do you think you are doing munchkin?" Blaine asked a still giggling Aria.

Aria threw her arms around Blaine’s neck and hugged him tightly, smooshing her plump cheek to his. “I was being an echo daddy!”

"Oh you were, were you? Well do you know the story of Echo, little girl?" Blaine questioned, pulling back slightly to look her in the eyes. Aria shook her head emphatically. "Well," began Blaine "Echo was a girl that liked to talk so much that she was cursed to repeat everyone’s sentences. She finally grew so sad from never being able to say what she wanted to say that she became skin and bones and disappeared, leaving only her voice behind.” Aria’s eyes widened comically and she clapped her hands to her mouth in horror.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed. "You’re gonna scare her!"

Blaine grinned and kissed his daughter’s forehead, setting her on the floor. “Go watch cartoons with your brother until dinner, baby girl.”

Aria scampered off toward the living room shouting as she went, “Lyric! Lyric! Guess what daddy said!”

With a laugh, Blaine glanced up at Kurt. “What?”

"Oh nothing. I just want you to know that they are not sleeping in my bed tonight because of your stories,” Kurt informed him. “So if they wake up crying about nightmares, you are going to be sleeping in one of their toddler beds.” Kurt informed him “Luckily for you, they are just your size.” He stuck out his tongue to punctuate the last part of his sentence.

Blaine walked up behind Kurt and whispered in his ear, “Oh yeah? Well, I happen to know something of mine that is just your size.”

Kurt smirked and Blaine slapped him lightly on the ass. “I’m gonna go take a shower, maybe I’ll get lucky tonight.”

"Ha! You better get lucky with yourself in the shower, cause if you think I’m doing anything with you tonight after you filled their heads with horror stories, thereby ensuring them knocking on the door with nightmares at any given point during the night, you are sorely mistaken Blaine!"

"Dammit." Blaine muttered, as he walked out of the kitchen and through the living room where the twins were playing.

Just as he closes the bathroom door, he hears giggling and two voices echo “Dammit!”

"BLAINE!!!!"

Blaine sighed. He’s definitely going to be in the doghouse for this one.


	6. Falter

Thanks to[ Nachochang](nachochang.tumblr.com)

\-----

Blaine, in his 50's teenage heartthrob glory, loves all things vintage. From his collection of bowties, to his antique cameras, to his turntable and assortment of vinyl records. Not that Kurt doesn't appreciate these things himself, he just picks and chooses different aspects from different generations to create a style that is purely Kurt Hummel. And part of that style is NOT what he sees on his walls right now.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just no."

"Why?"

"Because, Blaine, we are gay. We are not hanging up Norman Rockwell paintings in our living room."

"Its not Norman Rockwell, Kurt. It's John Falter. And besides, didn't you hear? Recent rumors are suggesting that Norman Rockwell may have been gay. So they would actually be appropriate."

Kurt shoots Blaine an exasperated look and turns to inspect the paintings. Each one is an old Saturday Evening Post cover blown up onto canvas. The aesthetic is pleasing enough, but Kurt feels wary of anything that portrays the ideal American family as a mom and a dad with 2.5 kids.

"Hmmm," says Kurt contemplatively "I do really like the look and feel of this one. Reminds me of Mr. Schue trying to teach us something in Glee Club."

Blaine looks at the painting in front of him and giggles. "That one is called '[Jamming With Dad](http://www.saturdayeveningpost.com/wp-content/uploads/satevepost/jamming-with-dad-by-john-falter.jpg)'. I like that one too."

"You only like it because there is a flugelhorn in it." Kurt teases him lightly.

"Well, you know I love my flugelhorns." Blaine walks over to the turntable in the corner and lays the needle on the record. Miles Davis' '[Miles Ahead](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvks2xDhwyE)' starts to play. "May I have this dance?" Blaine asks, offering his hand to Kurt.

Kurt takes it and Blaine pulls him to his chest. They start swaying on the spot, one of Blaine's arms going around Kurt's waist and the other holding Kurt's hand to his own heart.

Kurt sighs in contentment and lay his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I think I'm reconsidering my stance on those paintings. I think they just might be perfect."


	7. Gift

Nachochang = ♥

\-----

"Blaine, I swear to God, if you do not stop bouncing in your seat, I am going to rip off your bowtie and strangle you with it!" Kurt snaps.

Blaine stops wiggling and looks at Kurt petulantly. "I can't help it! You know how antsy I get on long car rides." He throws himself back against the seat and crosses his arms across his chest.

"Oh my God, you are like an overgrown child. It this is what I can look forward to if we have children, then you will definitely not be the one to sire them." Kurt says as he glances over at Blaine.

"Hmphhh." grumbles Blaine. "At least my kids wouldn't be so bossy."

Kurt barks out a laugh. "Excuse me?! Have you met you? You know what? Never mind. Let's play a game. I spy- something green."

"Kurt. Don't think you can win my forgiveness by playing up my love of Disney movies. This is no time for quoting Brother Bear." Blaine answers with a serious face.

"Something green Blaine."

Blaine sighs. "A tree."

"Okay your turn." Kurt prompts.

"I spy- something tall."

"A tree. I spy- a vertical log?"

"Tree. I spy-"

"Tree." Kurt says, cutting him off and Blaine lets out an involuntary giggle.

"I love you," sighs Blaine.

"I love you too. Almost as much as I love the oldest brother in that movie." Kurt teases, staring dreamily ahead.

"I don't know if I am more disturbed that you get turned on by cartoon characters or that your taste in said characters is so bad," says Blaine, shaking his head in disappointment "Clearly Shang from Mulan is where it's at."

"You're delusional Blaine. You're lucky you're cute, that's all I have to say." Kurt retorts with a smirk.

Blaine looks at him, clearly offended. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that your boyish good looks paired with your ineffable charm have always been your gift. And when you turn your ridiculously earnest doe eyes on people they are helpless to resist. Come to think of it," Kurt ponders, placing his finger to his chin, "That's another strike against you being our future offspring's bio-dad. I can't handle TWO of you manipulating me with those eyes."

"Just wait Kurt, one day you will be singing a different tune. Mark my words." Blaine says in a singsong voice.

"Not on your life Anderson."

\-----

Three years later, as he is staring adoringly into three separate pairs of honey-colored eyes, Kurt finally admits defeat.

"But you're still the bossy one."


	8. Human

To Nachochang and her cheerleading.

——-

Blaine has a thing for arms. Kurt’s arms. To be precise, Kurt’s forearms. They are lean and muscular and the indent he gets on the side when he is flexing them is downright sinful. He spends a lot of time thinking about those arms.  The best part is that they are connected to Kurt’s hands (which are easily his second favorite thing). Those hands do things to him. They are soft yet strong, with long fingers that work him like a piano. And when Blaine’s grip leaves bruises on Kurt’s forearms as Kurt uses those hands to take him apart? Well, Blaine can’t help it. He is only human after all.


	9. Ice

Nachochang is a goddess. Worship her.

——-

Blaine cranes his neck up and over the back of the couch from where he’s hiding to call into the seemingly empty room. “Do you give?”

"Never!" cries Kurt’s muffled voice from the vicinity of the plush armchair in the corner.

"I can do this all day, Hummel." Blaine says in a menacing tone.

"Bring it Anderson." Kurt retorts.

Blaine looks down at his icy hand and watches the drops start to trail down his clenched fist. He knows he is running out of time and makes a quick decision.

He jumps up from his hiding spot, darts across the room and runs toward where Kurt is hiding. Kurt screeches in horror and runs the opposite way, making his way to stand back behind the couch. Blaine stands in front of it. They both have an arm raised in defense.

"Surrender!" Blaine threatens.

"Death first!"

They both dart back and forth, trying to out-maneuver the other.

"If you don’t surrender Kurt, I will take these ice cubes and lay them on top of your Alexander McQueen scarf collection."

"You wouldn’t dare." Kurt says narrowing his eyes.

"Don’t test me."

Kurt thinks for a second, then drops the ice he’s clutching in his fist, raising his hands in surrender. “I’m unarmed. Lower your weapon sir.”

Blaine drops his ice cubes in a cup on the coffetable in front of him and takes a few tentative steps towards Kurt. “Truce?”

"Truce." Kurt agrees.

When he is within a couple steps, Kurt bends down quick as lightning, and grabs the ice cubes he dropped on the floor. He shoots up and grabs Blaine around the waist and shoves the ice down the back of his pants. Blaine screams in horror at the shock of the cold on his warm body.

"Ha! Sucker!" Kurt proclaims triumphantly. "Kurt Hummel never admits defeat!"

"Oh you are dead meat Hummel, you better run!" Blaine says, retrieving the ice from the cup and chasing Kurt, tackling him down on the bed in the bedroom. Sticking one cube in his mouth and keeping another in his hand, Blaine shoves his hand down the back of Kurt’s underwear and attaches his mouth to his neck. 

"Oh my god, Blaine!! That’s freezing!" Kurt shrieks.

"Victory is mine." Blaine’s icy breath is muffled by Kurt’s neck.

"Mmmmmmmm," Kurt moans. "I say we call it a draw."


	10. Jigsaw

Nachochang is my savior. Seriously.

——-

"What was that?"

Sam and Blaine turned to look at each other after hearing a loud creaking sound above them.

"Dude, I think the apartment is haunted." Sam said fearfully.

It was Halloween night and Sam and Blaine had decided to stay and marathon horror movies while everyone else had shifts at the diner. They had gone through most of the classics and were now watching The Sixth Sense.

"I’m pretty sure if some vengeful spirit where taking up residence here, Kurt or the girls would have warned us by now, don’t you think?" Blaine asked, clearly seeking reassurance.

"Oh, yeah, of course. But what if it’s some evil feminist type ghost that only hates men?" Sam asked, eyes comically wide.

"Um, Kurt is a man…" Blaine pointed out, looking at Sam like he dared him to dispute the fact.

"Yeah but Kurt is like a man that thinks like chicks. I mean, don’t get me wrong, he’s cool! " Sam said quickly, seeing the irritation growing on Blaine’s face. "He’s just different. The angry feminist ghost probably gets moisturizing tips from him."

Blaine snorted a laugh. “Sam, you are ridiculous. Besides, I have it on very good authority that Kurt is much more masculine than you realize.” His eyes went a little out of focus as he stared into space and grinned.

"Dude. TMI. TMI." Sam groaned. "I’m all for gay love and whatnot but I do not need to be thinking about two of my best friends doing it. "

Another creak above caused them both to shriek and pull the blanket on their laps over their heads.

"Or maybe it’s the ghost of some bullied gay kid and now I’ve offended it!" Sam gulped.

"Good going Sam."

——-

Kurt was just walking up to the loft, exhausted and in desperate need of a shower from his long shift. The diner had expected all the waitstaff in full costume for the night and Kurt was currently dressed as Jigsaw from the Saw movie franchise. He had pulled together a spectacular costume of black slacks and coat complete with tails, over a white button up with a large red bowtie. He had painted his hair black and his face white with red circles on his cheeks. Not bad for being on a budget, he had thought.

Sam and Blaine had been in class when he had left for his shift so he hadn’t seen either of them since this morning.

Standing at the door, he paused when he heard two loud shrieks from inside. He listened through the door, hearing bits and pieces of muffled conversation. ‘Ghosts’ and ‘Kurt’ and something about him not being masculine. He quickly formulated a plan in his head and walked away from the loft to pull out his phone and turn on the video recorder.

——-

Sam and Blaine had just settled down into the movie again when a buzzing came from Blaine’s pocket. Pulling it out, he saw he had a video message from an unknown number. Sam looked over his shoulder.

"What’s that?"

"I don’t know," said Blaine, pushing play.

A garbled voice came through the tiny phone speakers and a face that looked like Jigsaw filled the iPhone screen.

"Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson, I would like to play a little game…"

Throwing the phone in the air and screaming, they both jumped up off the couch and across the room, looking at the place where the phone was still playing. Just then, Kurt burst through the front door holding his phone in one hand, and clutching his stomach with the other, laughing hysterically. Upon seeing him Blaine and Sam screamed again and ran out the room. Kurt’s voice yelled after them.

"Yeah, we’ll see who’s so masculine now, won’t we?" 


	11. Key

Blaine watches the early morning sun filter through the blinds, pouring stripes of gold across his lover’s smooth porcelain skin.

Kurt lies on his stomach, arms pillowing his head, sheets pooled around his waist. Blaine is propped up on one elbow beside him, letting his eyes roam his body. He lifts his hand and gingerly skates his fingertips down Kurt’s spine, lightly tapping like he were playing piano keys.

"Mmmmm," Kurt groans into his arms. "What time is it?"

"Early." Blaine answers, pausing his concerto on Kurt’s back to bend and place a kiss on the corner of Kurt’s mouth.

Kurt smacks his lips in disgust. “Let me go brush my teeth first.”

"Don’t care." Blaine says, bending down again to capture his mouth in a full kiss. Kurt lifts up to meet him and turns over to his side, Blaine’s thigh nestling between his and his hand finding Kurt’s hip. Kurt snakes his arm under Blaine’s and around his waist to pull him in closer, slipping his hand down the back of Blaine’s briefs and kneading the flesh there.

Blaine groans under his breath and deepens the kiss, pushing his thigh up to rub against Kurt’s morning erection. Kurt gasps, breaking the kiss and grinds down on Blaine’s thigh while Blaine affixes his mouth to Kurt’s long neck. Pulling his arm back around and grasping Blaine’s cock, Kurt starts jerking determinedly as Blaine continues to grind his thigh up and, gripping Kurt’s ass, pulls him even closer so there is only a breath’s width of space between them.

Kurt keens. “Come on baby, come for me. “ 

He gasps as Blaine comes with a muffled cry against Kurt’s adam’s apple. He pushes up and squeezes Kurt’s ass cheeks almost painfully hard as he helps grind him down. A couple more thrusts and Kurt lets out a low groan as he too hits his climax.

"Mmmmm, good morning honey." Kurt says, placing a sweet kiss on Blaine’s lips and then slapping him lightly on the ass as he jumps out of bed. 

"Come on and get cleaned up, it’s time to make me breakfast!"


	12. Loft

Once a week, if they can all manage it with their hectic schedules, they have what Rachel loving refers to as “family night” at the loft. They all get together and talk and laugh and eat and drink and sing. There is always singing. Blaine plays piano with either Dani or Sam on guitar, sometimes both. Santana glares around the room as if she hates everyone and would rather be anywhere in the world but there.

Kurt knows it’s an act.

Having so many divas under one roof can be tricky and there have been many an explosive argument as a result. But it never lasts and the next week they are back around the piano.

As Kurt leans against the bookcase and takes in the scene in front of him, he can’t help but smile. He watches Rachel and Elliott gesticulating wildly at each other on the couch as they talk, Sam and Dani sitting on the floor bent over their guitars, while Dani teaches him something new. Santana sits beside them on the armchair, glaring at Sam and making sure he keeps a respectable distance from her girlfriend. 

Kurt giggles a bit at that and looks at Artie talking to Blaine, who is plinking the keys on the piano. Artie tells him all about an idea he has for a movie for which Blaine should totally play the lead. At this moment in this room, he feels a sense of true belonging for the first time in his life.

He’s not sure if he’s imagining it or not, but at that moment he feels a presence behind him and a warm feeling on his shoulder. Lifting his hand there, he is met with emptiness, but he swears if he closes his eyes he can feel the presence. Strong and protecting and loyal and letting him know that it is okay to move on and be happy with his new life.

Looking over at a smiling Rachel, Kurt whispers, “Don’t worry Finn, we are all watching out for her. She’ll be happy again. I promise.” And he swears he feels just the slightest pressure before the warmth is gone.


	13. Message

"Hi honey," Kurt said, answering his phone. "How did the  walk through go?"

"I love the place and I think you will too. The open floor plan, the floor to ceiling windows, the wood burning fireplace. Seriously Kurt, I think I’m in love. If one could marry an apartment, I might be willing to divorce you in favor of her beautiful view of Central Park." Blaine gushed.

"Well, as long as my alimony is on time every month. You will keep me living in the lifestyle to which I am accustomed Blaine Anderson, and Alexander McQueen is not cheap." Kurt teased.

"Ouch, I see you are only keeping me around for my money-"

"And your fantastic ass." Kurt interrupted.

"Of course." Blaine smiled. "Anyway I would love for you to meet my mistress before the decision is finalized. I set up a showing for you. Unfortunately no one will be available at that time to walk you through, but they are allowing you to look around.  I left some notes for you about my thoughts when I went."

Kurt’s appointment was scheduled for 4:30 that afternoon and he arrived just in time. The landlord let him in with a smile and Kurt took in what could potentially be his new home. Blaine was right, the apartment was gorgeous. Everything he could have asked for. As he wandered around he noticed brightly colored sticky notes attached to different surfaces. Walking up to a yellow one stuck on the middle of the living wall, he grinned as he recognized his husband’s handwriting.

"This would be a great place to hang our wedding photo."

Kurt pondered the room layout and agreed that would be the best place for it. Then he saw a pink note stuck to the window seat across the room. As he read that one his cheeks flushed with color.

"#1 I want to fuck you here."

Looking around surreptitiously, he hastily pocketed the note. Walking through the kitchen he saw a few more yellow ones stuck to different things and another pink one stuck to the granite counter tops.

"#2 And here."

Again he pocketed the note now getting a little warm. He continued his trek through the house, too distracted by the presence of carefully placed pink notes to take in the floor plan and closet space. 

One on the washing machine: “#8…during the spin cycle.”

One stuck to the floor in the middle of the dining room: “#17 Your ass bent over the new dining room table”. 

One placed just on a wall: “#21 Your arms pinning me up against this wall as you fuck me.” (At that one Kurt has to adjust himself before continuing). 

The notes numbered all the way  to 24.

After two thorough searches to collect all the pink notes, and a ten minute search for #18 (How does Blaine plan on pulling that one off?), Kurt pulled out his phone and sent Blaine a text.

"Wrap it up, we’ll take it. Oh, and we are making good on #13 tonight ;-) xoxo"


	14. Neon

The twins walked into the kitchen from the back door, setting their backpacks down on the kitchen table. Aria was chatting on about her day as usual and Lyric raided the fridge in search of food.

The familiar beat of an overly familiar song started playing in the distance.

"Ugh, must be cleaning day," Lyric bemoaned.

Aria paused her rambling to listen and then looked over at her brother. “I think it’s sweet. Why does it bother you so much?”

"Ari, our parents are over 40 years old! Shouldn’t they at least TRY to act like adults?"

Grabbing snacks, they headed down the hallway towards the living room, which was unfortunately between them and the stairs.

Just as predicted, his parents were in the living room, cleaning. Neon Trees ‘Mad Love’ was playing loudly and his dads were singing along flawlessly, recreating the duet together. The twins watched as their parents effortlessly twirled around each other in a choreographed cleaning dance. Dusting shelves, cleaning mirrors, flitting around back and forth as they turned back to each other and sang lines at one another, hearts in their eyes.

"Is it too late to hope that I am adopted?" Lyric whined, heading up the stairs.

Aria, who was quietly singing along, trailed after him. At his question she giggled and retorted, “Oh Lyr, I hate to break it to you but you are stuck with us.”

Lyric groaned loudly and shut his bedroom door, yelling at his sister, “Tell Dads I’ll be sending them my therapy bill!” before cranking up his iPod dock and drowning them out.


	15. Overture

"Daaaaaaddddddddddyyyyyyyyy!!!!!"

Aria came sliding through the kitchen in her stocking feet, bumping her hip into the kitchen island and letting out a pained cry.

"Ari! Baby! Are you okay?" Blaine rushed over to his ten year old daughter, checking her over to make sure she didn’t have critical injuries. "Did you hurt yourself? Are you bleeding? "

Aria started sobbing loud hiccuping sobs. “Da-ha-ha-ha-dddyyyyy.”

"Baby!" He searched her face frantically, petting her hair and cradling her to his chest. "Whats wrong angel?! Tell me so I can help!"

"I’m dyyyyyyyyiiiiiinnnnngggggg" she moaned in horror.

"Ari, you have to calm down and tell me what is wrong! I can’t help you till I know what’s going on!" Blaine was frantic and kept hugging his shaking daughter.

"I’m bleeding! I we- went to the bathroom just now and I’m bl- bleeding and I don’t know why and that’s not no- normal and I’m dying!" Aria explained into his chest.

Blaine’s face paled and he stilled, choking out, “Are- um, are you sure?”

"Yes I’m sure!" She exclaimed incredulously.

"Okay, calm down baby. You aren’t dying. This is perfectly natural. A little early, you are only ten for goodness sakes, but it’s completely normal. Oh god, where is your daddy?" Blaine said, mumbling the last part. "Come here little girl, sit down, I guess we are overdue for a talk."

Blaine pulled out a chair and marched his daughter in front of it, sitting her down before pulling out another chair and sitting across from her. Holding both her hands in his, he took a deep breath and began. “How much do you know about the birds and the bees?”

Her mournful expression immediately changed to horrified and disgusted.  “Eww daddy no! I don’t want to talk about this! “

"Oh believe me baby girl, neither do I. I always kind of expected your daddy K would do it. Grandpa Burt did such a good job with him." Blaine muttered before steeling himself to begin.

An hour later, after some badly drawn diagrams, at least three shrieks in horror (one of which was Blaine), a riveting retelling of the iconic ‘you matter’ speech, and a promise of chocolate ice cream afterwards, Blaine herded his daughter upstairs, calmer and more informed.

He thumped his head on the kitchen table and groaned loudly. Just then, the kitchen door opened and Kurt walked in, smiling widely. Blaine looked up at him and glared.

"Hi honey!" Kurt said oblivious, planting a kiss on his head as he walked to the fridge. "How was your day?"

"Our daughter had her overture." Blaine informed him.

Kurt snorted. “Her what?”

"Overture. You know, to being a woman. Don’t make me say it. I won’t. I can’t associate that word with my baby daughter. She was only born two weeks ago. This isn’t happening." Blaine started hyperventilating.

"Blaine. Sweetie, calm down," Kurt said, slotting himself between Blaine’s legs and cradling Blaine’s head to his stomach while running his fingers through his husband’s curls. "Tell me what happened."

Kurt didn’t take it much better and immediately started a long overture, going on about ‘pamprin’, ‘hormones’, and ‘tampons’.

"We are hopeless" Kurt finally said. "I love you though and there is no one I would rather fumble through parenthood with than you."

Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt’s mouth before adding, “Oh! And also? You are giving the talk to Lyric, alone, I am taking our baby out for ice cream. Good luck with that.” he winked and went to find his daughter, laughing as he heard Kurt’s screech.


	16. Pulse

CW: The Break-up

Listen to Say Something to get the full effect.

——-

Its 2:30 am and he is counting away the time with each tick of the clock. He stares up at the dark ceiling, tears streaming from the corners of his eyes. He’s always heard people talk about how their mind is full when they are experiencing insomnia and apparently he is no exception. It’s all he can do to keep from screaming his anguish into the scratching wind outside his window, hoping that the release of his pain will quell the raging emptiness inside.

He’s lived through the passing of his mother and the ostracization throughout his formative years. He’s watched his only support system waste away in a hospital bed, not knowing if he would ever feel the comfort and warm embrace from his father again. He’s been physically and emotionally abused by people who didn’t think he had the right to exist, let alone feel happiness. He’s been shunned, ignored, overlooked, stepped on, teased, tormented, and pushed away. And yet, he has never felt pain like the pain that is residing in his heart right now.

This is a new pain. A bone deep, searing pain. It feels like a rock is permanently ensconced on his chest and no matter how he struggles, he can’t take a breath. He feels so much weight and pressure and yet it feels like his body is ripped apart and the only thing he can think to do is to wrap his arms and blanket tightly around his own chest in an effort to hold himself together.

In his sleep deprived state he had considered finding something binding to wear so he could tie it tight enough to help, but that would require movement and he’s not sure he has the energy for that. So a blanket cocoon will have to do. It’s not nearly enough to feel whole again.

Sobbing, he screams over and over in his head. Why? Why!? Why?!? Why wasn’t I enough? Every self-deprecating thought he has ever had flits to the forefront of his mind. Taunting, reminding him that he is ugly, worthless, self-centered, his face too pixie-ish, his voice too shrill, his style too flamboyant. He didn’t listen enough, love enough, give enough. Why wasn’t he just enough?!

His heart aches anew and he rolls back and forth, sobbing, clutching himself like he’s going to vomit, and truthfully he just might. The bile rises up in the back of his throat and he jumps up off the bed and throws himself over the trashcan in the corner. Heaving the contents of his stomach he whines at the new images and thoughts that surface: Blaine, beautiful in the throes of passion. Sweat making the long trek down his exposed throat, tendons taut and elongated as he gasps. New hands buried in his curls and moaning in earnest, as Kurt watches a faceless man take his beloved apart piece by piece. Hands gripping and skating and fingering places that only he himself has ever been. Drawing noises from his lover’s throat that only he has ever heard. The look of pure unbridled want and desire that was only ever reserved for him, never anyone else. All that gone. The thought that Blaine has shared all that with someone who is not him makes his stomach turn again and he buries his face back in the trashcan.

He feels angry and anguished, ticking back and forth like a metronome between two extremes. One wants to rip Blaine’s still being heart out of his chest and crush it in his fist the same way his was the night he found out. The other wanting to run to Blaine and begging to see where they went wrong and find out what he can do better. It must be his fault, if his boyfriend was satisfied he never would’ve cheated right? No. That is victim mentality and Kurt Hummel will never allow himself to be the victim.

He takes one hand and holds it to his wrist, feeling the pulse of blood there. He will survive this. He may be broken, but he is not a quitter. Counting the beats in between hiccuping sobs he passes out fitfully in the floor. Cheek pressed to the cool surface, tears carrying away some of his pain. 


	17. Quick

CW: NC-17

——-

"Mmmm right there, uh- harder,  oh- oh yeah that’s it. Oh baby, yeah, just like that." Blaine mumbled  as Kurt gripped him, pulling and twisting expertly as he pinned him against the shower wall, warm water cascading across their skin.

"You like that?" Kurt whispered seductively.

"Uh huh." Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and let out a low moan.

Kurt giggled and raised up a hand to cup over his mouth. “Shhhhhh, we have to be quiet sweetheart.” Attaching his mouth to Blaine’s neck and sucking lightly, he continued his ministrations while Blaine gasped under him.

Suddenly there was a loud booming knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Kurt sang, pressing his hand to Blaine’s mouth again, other hand picking up speed. Blaine writhed and panted against Kurt’s palm.

"It’s Rachel. I had plans to get coffee with Blaine before class. Do you know where he went? I tried texting him but he is not responding."

Kurt looked over at the bathroom counter at their cell phones sitting side by side  and stifled a giggle.

"Hmmmmm," said Kurt without breaking rhythm, "All he told me is that he had something important to do real quick and he would meet you down there." Kurt removed his hand from Blaine’s mouth and trailed it down his back, sliding through the soap suds and skating across his ass cheeks. He reached down and grabbed Blaine’s thigh, hitching his leg over his own hip and dipped his fingers lower. 

Blaine let out an audible squeak and Kurt hastily muffled Blaine’s mouth with his own. Kissing, nipping, tongues tangling together messily.

"Kurt? Are you okay? I heard something in there. You didn’t hurt yourself did you, cause I don’t want to charge in there while you are naked. I love you but there are limits." Rachel demanded.

Kurt snorted into Blaine’s kiss and broke free, yelling,  ”No Rach, I’m fine. I just slipped on some soap. If you would leave me alone I could get done and we could have this conversation afterward.” 

Blaine started kissing his neck eagerly and ran his hands down to grab Kurt’s ass. Kurt reached over to grab some soap and lathered up his hand, gripping both their erections  and started thrusting his hips rhythmically. Blaine let out a low guttural groan against Kurt’s neck, both of them rutting up against each other at a near frantic pace. Blaine cried out loudly as he came, pulling away and finishing himself off before dropping to his knees to take Kurt into his mouth. 

Taking Kurt’s hands and placing them in his own hair, he looked up at him, water dripping from his sinfully long eyelashes and winked, before grabbing Kurt’s ass cheeks and sinking down over his cock. Kurt whined and then started thrusting quick and shallow into *Blaine’s* warm mouth*,* getting harder and deeper with every thrust. Soon he had his fingers completely entangled in Blaine’s curls and Blaine’s throat relaxed enough to take him in completely. A few more thrusts and Kurt pulled out, moaning loudly as he jerked his own erection, shooting his release all over Blaine’s forehead and cheeks.

He slumped down beside Blaine and rubbed his hand all over Blaine’s face under the tepid water spray to clean him off and they exchanged dopey grins. Placing a kiss on Kurt’s lips, Blaine stood up and pulled Kurt up beside him to get cleaned off before turning the water off.

About 10 minutes later they entered the living room fully clothed and smiling.

Rachel was still sitting on the couch, openly glaring at the two of them. “Something quick and important, huh?” She directed at Blaine.

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled, pecking him on the lips.

“Well, it wasn’t that quick,”He drawled laciviously, “but it was extremely important.”


	18. River

The song is originally [Joni Mitchell](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpFudDAYqxY), but a good male cover is [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxjQfFsQKuw) if you are interested.

\-----

"It’s coming on Christmas, they’re cutting down trees. They’re putting up reindeer and singing songs of joy and peace. Oh, I wish I had a river I could skate away on." Blaine sings, box of brightly colored bulbs in hand.

He stands on tiptoe to hang a blue bulb towards the top of the 7 foot tree.  Kurt smirks as he sits across the room with his hot chocolate and watches the shirt ride up his fiance’s lower back, muscles pulling and shifting with Blaine’s movements.

"Kurt, honey, could you hand me those cute little reindeer ornaments we found? I think one would be perfect right- oh. Oh. That feels nice." Blaine cuts off as a pair of warm hands slide in behind him, across his exposed back and under his sweater. As Kurt palms his chest, he reaches his arm behind him and hooks his hand around Kurt’s neck, pulling him close, Kurt sucking just under his ear.

"Sorry baby," Kurt whispers apologetically, "but you looked so good and your voice sounded so sexy crooning Joni Mitchell. I just couldn’t contain myself. You know how I love to hear you sing old bluesy covers. It’s my kryptonite."

"The song is so melancholy though. You know I only sing it for you.” Blaine says, craning around to kiss him. Grabbing the hands under his shirt, he pulls them down to wrap around his own waist and leans back against Kurt’s chest, resting his head on the broad shoulders behind him. He stares at the glittering tree in contentment. “I don’t need a river to skate away on. Everything I could ever want I have right here.”


	19. Stitch

CW: An entirely inappropriate overuse of idioms. Proceed with caution.

——-

"Kurt."

"Hmmmmm."

"Baby, it’s past 3 am. Why are you still up? You told me you were coming to bed three hours ago."

A sleep-mussed Blaine stood in the doorway, reaching up idly to rub at the back of his neck. His t-shirt rose, exposing his stomach and the indent of his hips. Kurt’s focus remained firmly on the swatches of fabric in his hands.

"A stitch in time saves nine, Blaine."

"Honey, that phrase is not exactly applicable to this situation."

"Haste makes waste."

"Haste makes- what? Kurt, you are babbling."

"People in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones."

Blaine was genuinely confused. “Are you talking about me? I mean, I know I have a habit of ‘burning the midnight oil’ when I get stuck working out a new assignment, but I always come to bed before 3 am.”

"Rome was not built in a day."

"Okay," Blaine said, drawing the word out patronizingly. "It’s bedtime for you mister. I can’t handle any more idioms at this time of night."

He walked over to his husband, grabbing a throw blanket off the back of the chair and wrapping it around Kurt’s shoulders before pulling him to his feet and marching him into the hallway.

"Blaine," Kurt whined tiredly "I can’t stop now, I am between a rock and a hard place. My back is against the wall on this one."

Blaine turned and kissed him, pushing him against the wall beside the bedroom door. “No, now your back is against the wall. And ‘desperate times call for desperate measures’.” He said, kissing Kurt hard and dropping to his knees.

"Well," Kurt gasped, "I guess ‘every cloud has a silver lining’.


	20. Torch

"Blaine, are you watching Inception AGAIN?"

Blaine fumbled the bowl of popcorn in his lap, threatening to spill kernels all over the floor. Steadying it and flushing, he hastily grabbed the remote and flicked it at the TV.

"N-n-no. Why would you think that?"

Kurt glanced over to the TV screen and giggled. Blaine looked up and groaned. Tom Hardy’s face was frozen on the screen. Apparently he hit pause instead of stop.

Kurt walked up behind him, laundry basket balanced on one hip, and placed a swift kiss on Blaine’s cheek. “Honey, it’s okay. If you ever leave me it better be for someone rich and famous. Like I said, alimony ain’t cheap.” He patted his husband on the chest and started to walk down the hall.

"Oh," he called over his shoulder, "And my future lover Taylor Lautner says hello."

As he sat the basket down he felt strong hands grab him from behind and spin him around. Blaine attacked his mouth as he fell to the bed with a thump. 

"Oh, it’s like that is it?" Blaine growled playfully.

Kurt stifled a giggle and tried to school his expression into something serious. “Yeah, it’s like that.”

"Well, you better tell old, fat Taylor to get his own man. This one is mine," Blaine said between kisses, hands skating up and down Kurt’s sides.

"What makes you think he’s fat? In my imagination his abs are fantastic!" Kurt giggled. "I would have first hand knowledge, because I would run my tongue-"

"Don’t finish that thought, Hummel!" Blaine warned, fingers pinching Kurt’s waist and tickling his sides.

"Mmm, his tan skin and dark eyes…" Kurt snorted a laugh as Blaine began tickling him in earnest and bit down on his shoulder.

"Not on your life Kurt. You are stuck with me till I am fat and decrepit and all my curls have fallen out and I can’t remember how to go to the bathroom." He said, moving from biting to nibbling and licking. He skated his palms across Kurt’s abdomen and up the undersides of his arms, pinning them above Kurt’s head.

"Mmmmmmm," Kurt moaned, bucking his hips up, and turning his head to chase Blaine’s lips, drawing him into a deep kiss. Their tongues danced together and Blaine whined into it.

Breaking apart, Kurt placed soft kisses across his jaw, trailing up to his ear. “I will love you forever, you know that right?” He asked, looking at Blaine seriously.

"And I, you. Forever.  There is no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with. And when I am 90 years old and senile, do you know the one thing that I will always remember?" Blaine looked deep into Kurt’s blue eyes and brought a hand down to run through the hair that had fallen across Kurt’s forehead.

"What?" Kurt breathed, hearts in his eyes.

"How sexy Tom Hardy was in Inception. " Blaine said, quickly jumping off the bed and dodging the pillow sailing at his head before running out into hallway.


	21. Us

For the song Blaine is singing,  click here. 

——-

Blaine slowly rocked on the blue rocker in the corner of the room. The afternoon sunlight was filtering in through the gauzy curtains behind the chair, bathing it in golden sunlight and giving the whole atmosphere an ethereal feel. He slowly petted the head of his infant son, staring reverently into the sweet face in his arms and singing under his breath.

“When you reach for the stars, don’t forget who you are, and please don’t turn around and grow up way too fast-”

Kurt stood in the doorway silently, leaning against the doorjam. He stared at his husband and son. Sunlight played across Blaine’s curls and the look of pure joy and wonderment on his face made Kurt’s breath catch in his throat.

He chanced a quick look over at the crib to see his daughter sleeping soundly before walking into the room and sitting lightly on the arm of the rocking chair. He draped his arm over his husband’s shoulders and leaned their heads together to stare at the wide eyed baby together.

"It’s amazing isn’t it?" Blaine asked without preamble.

"What?" Kurt asked looking at him, but Blaine continued to stare into his son’s face in awe.

"When you and I met it was ‘I’ or ‘Me’. My life was all about me, as most teenagers believe. Then we became friends and I realized that wasn’t enough. I wanted to share my life with someone. With you. And then we became ‘We’. And we is fantastic. More than I ever could have imagined in my wildest dreams," he said lifting his gaze to stare Kurt in the eye. "But I never realized that my heart had the capacity for more. I didn’t think it possible. Until ‘we’ became ‘us’. All four of us. We are a family. And I just don’t see how my heart could ever hold more than the love I have inside of me now. It’s overwhelming. And wonderful. And terrifying. And everything I could ever want. And I love you so much for giving it all to me and for being the person I get to share it with."

A tear trickled down Kurt’s cheek as he smiled a big toothy grin at his husband. “I love you so much.” He choked out as he leaned in to kiss Blaine, pouring all of his heart in to it.

A small snuffling and then a pitiful wail started up from the crib across the room. Quickly increasing in volume by the second.

"The Princess is awake. And you know how she feels about being kept waiting."

Getting up and walking over to the crib, Kurt picked up baby Aria and soothed her gently. He turned back to Blaine, who was looking at him with hearteyes that could be seen from space. “For the record Blaine, I think ‘we’ are going to be a fabulous ‘Us’.”


	22. Vodka

"One…hic…shot….hic….left." Kurt hiccuped.

"Awww," cooed Blaine swaying unevenly. "No fair. Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Which hand are you using? I see four." Kurt slurred.

Blaine giggled, head falling to Kurt’s shoulder.

"Idea!" exclaimed Blaine. "I am one. I mean, I have one. Give me the bottle."

Kurt looked at him suspiciously but handed it over.

"I’m going to dump the last shot in my mouth and then kiss you. ‘Kay?" Blaine said with a crooked smile.

"Wanky." Kurt said, grinning.

"Okay, Santana." Blaine giggled.

Kurt huffed in indignation. “Jus’ dooooo it already!”.

Blaine poured the last shot from the bottle in his mouth and pulled Kurt by his tie to his lips. They kissed sloppily, vodka dribbling out the corners of their mouths. Blaine moaned into the kiss and pressed Kurt back to the throw pillow lying on the floor where they were seated. Breaking the kiss and licking the alcohol that trailed down Kurt’s neck, Blaine moved his hands to rid Kurt of his button up.

"Mmmmmm baby, you taste so good. Gonna make you feel SO good." He muttered into Kurt’s skin. Just as he pushed the shirt open and started mouthing at Kurt’s chest, he heard a loud snore. Looking up, he saw Kurt passed out, mouth open and tongue lolling to the side. 

Groaning, Blaine grabbed a throw blanket from the chair beside them. He curled up next to Kurt and passed out.


	23. Whisper

Part 1 of a 2 part Klaine Advent finale. Stay Tuned.

——-

"Shhhh! Quiet Lyr. Santa will hear us." Aria whispered to her brother, bringing a plump finger to her lips.

The twins were crouched behind the banister of the stairs, peering into the living room where a man in a red suit was artfully arranging colorful packages under the glowing Christmas tree. The room was dark, save for the twinkle lights strung up the staircase and around the tree.

"How do you know that’s Santa, Ari? He’s s’ posed to be big and fat and he’s not." Lyric observed and pouted after  looking over at the coffee table. "And he didn’t eat any of the cookies we made with Daddy B last night."

"That’s ‘cause they were s’posed to be choco-chip. Santa ALWAYS eats choco-chip in the books." She said irritably. "But Daddy K said to make snickerpoodles. And I don’t know why puppies have to have cookies. Santa doesn’t even have a puppy. He has reindeers."

Lyric looked at her and nodded solemnly before perking up. “Ari! Shhhhh, I hear something!” They hurried and ducked back down low behind the banister, semi-hidden by the garland wrapped around it.

——-

Blaine walked into the living room carrying a few more presents and handed them to Santa carefully before moving around to his side and surveying the scene. “That’s the last of them,” he whispered. 

"Ho ho ho," Santa said, looking at Blaine with a twinkle in his eye. "Have you been a good boy this year?"

"You’re ridiculous." said Blaine fondly. "The kids are going to be so excited. I can’t wait to see their faces in the morning."

"Why don’t you come sit on Santa’s lap and tell me what you want for Christmas, sweetheart.” Santa said with a wink.

"Ohhh, Santa. You ARE naughty." Blaine drawled, pushing Santa down into the chair by the tree. He straddled Santa’s lap and yanked down slightly on his beard, exposing Kurt’s lips fully. Grinning widely, he started kissing him passionately. Kurt lifted his hands to cup Blaine’s ass as he deepened the kiss.

He dropped his hands and looked wide-eyed at Blaine when they heard a squeak from across the room. 

 ”Um, honey, don’t look now but I think we are being watched.”

——-

The twins squeaked in horror and crawled back up the stairs quietly. Once they got to the second floor landing, they scurried to their bedroom, closing the door and diving in their beds.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Lyr!!" Aria exclaimed in near tears. "Daddy kissed Santa Claus! He’s not s’pose to do that! He’s only s’pose to kiss Daddy K!"

Lyric was sniffling. “What if Daddy B ma-marries Santa and we don’t have a Daddy K no more?” Big fat tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"No!" shouted Aria. "Daddy K loves us! And he made Santa’s puppy cookies! That would not be very nice!"

She screwed up her face in concentration and then looked at Lyric and smiled. “I have an idea.”

——-

Taking Kurt’s hand, they headed upstairs to check on the kids. The twin’s bedroom door was closed and there was a note written in crayon on piece of construction paper laying on the floor. Picking it up, Blaine stifled a giggle and handed it to Kurt.

"Deer Sana,

U such

No ♥,  
Aria + Lyric”

Kurt groaned. “Oh my god Blaine. How are we going to explain this one?” Just then, Kurt heard his cellphone ringing from the bedroom. Looking at the clock on the wall and then over to Blaine curiously, he grabbed it. 

It was his Dad.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine and answered the phone. “Hey, Dad. It’s late, is everything alright?”

"Hey, kid. Care to explain to me why I got a frantic phone call from Blaine’s cell at midnight from two sniffly 5 year olds claiming they saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus?” Burt asked, somewhat amused.

Kurt looked at Blaine’s nightstand and sure enough, the charger was empty.

Kurt groaned and hung his head. “I’m sorry if they woke you Dad. This is a nightmare. I screwed up.”

"Don’t beat yourself up over it, just go fix it. I’m not 100% on the details. All I caught was ‘Daddy kissing Santa’ and something about puppies. I assured them that everything would be okay and Papa Burt would help straighten things out." 

"Thanks, Dad."

"Go talk to them."

Saying their goodbyes and promising to see them later the next day, Kurt hung up the phone and looked at Blaine.

"Now what?"


	24. Yes

Part 2 of 2 of my Klaine Advent finale. Thank you all for reading and a special thank you to Nachochang, without whom none of these stories would have ever been published.  ♥

———

Kurt Hummel was only a year older than the twins when he stopped believing in Santa Claus. He was a precocious child who asked a lot of questions and always had a natural skepticism about the world in general. He let his parents go through the motions for the next couple of years, smiling and pretending to believe for their sakes. But even those illusions stopped when his mom died. From then on, there weren’t any pretenses about Santa. Both he and his father had lost the Christmas spirit.

He vowed that if he ever were to have children he would do everything in his power to keep the Christmas spirit alive. Which is why, he and Blaine have taken turns dressing up as Santa every year since the twins were born. Suit and beard and ash footprints on the hearth. Different wrapping paper and printed out name cards in a fancy font. The whole spiel.

Now that all their careful construction and planning might be unraveling after one moment of stupidity, Kurt was torn up inside. He had to find a way to make it better while keeping Santa alive for the kids. He just had to.

——-

"Now what?"

After hanging up with his dad (and changing out of his Santa outfit), Kurt grabbed Blaine and decided to go talk to the kids. It had to be now. Not tomorrow morning. Walking up to bedroom door, Kurt heard whispering inside. He looked at Blaine and they both nodded slightly before knocking once and opening the door.

There was faint rustling and then a muted “shhh” as the door opened. When they walked into the room it was again quiet, save for a tiny exaggerated snore-like sound coming from Aria. Blaine chuckled and sat at the end of Lyric’s bed, patting his son awake. Kurt did the same to Aria.

"You guys aren’t fooling anyone." Kurt whispered with a laugh.

Both twins sat up and Kurt reached over to turn on the bedside lamp.

"We need to talk." Blaine began.

The twins stared at him with identical looks of fury on their little cherub faces before turning to look at Kurt, dismissing Blaine.

"Ouch." Blaine huffed under his breath.

Kurt sighed and tried again. “Babies, come here.” he said, holding out his arms and they scurried onto his lap, each cuddling under an arm.

"I know you guys were downstairs earlier and you saw something that upset you." He said, raking his fingers through their curls. They both turned and glared at Blaine again. He raised his arms in supplication and paced the room.

"No, no. None of that. Don’t be mean to Daddy B. He didn’t do anything wrong." Kurt explained.

"Bu-bu-but Daddy! We saw Daddy B kissing Santa Claus and he’s not s’posed to kiss Santa Claus, he’s only s’pose to kiss you. That’s why you guys are married. You only kiss people you are married to!" Lyric whined pitifully,  tears filling his eyes.

Aria nodded in agreement, still glowering at Blaine.

"Is Daddy B gonna marry Santa? ‘Cause we don’t want a new daddy. You’re our daddy!" Lyric cried, wrapping his little arms around Kurt’s neck and sobbing.

Aria sniffled and Blaine ran over to hug his daughter. She flinched away at first, but then she jumped and wrapped her arms around her daddy’s neck, crying.

"Oh no, babies. Shhhh. Daddy K and I aren’t going anywhere. Ever. Do you hear me? We are your daddies and we love you and we never want you to worry about us not being married. I love your Daddy K and he loves me more than anything in this whole world, with the exception of the two of you. Come on," he said, rising with a clinging Aria in his arms. "Let me show you something."

Kurt followed with Lyric and they all crossed the hall to the master bedroom. Prying off Aria, Blaine sat her down on Kurt’s lap on the bed. He dug the Santa costume out of the closet and showed it to the twins.

"When you guys saw me kissing Santa, it was actually Daddy K dressed up in a Santa costume."

Both twins turned to look up at Kurt,  mouths agape. 

"Why were you pretending to be Santa?" Aria accused.

"Well honey, you know that there are millions of people in the world right? And how can Santa possibly visit them all? So, sometimes he enlists the help of parents and other volunteers. He gave me your presents and asked me to be him for the night so that you guys would get a fantastic Christmas." He explained looking back and forth between his children.

Lyric smiled widely and hugged him around his stomach. “So you are like an elf!”

"That’s right," said Blaine coming to sit beside them. "Just like Santa’s elves."

"I don’t believe you." Aria said narrowing her eyes.

She threw herself off Kurt’s lap and ran across the hall to her room, slamming the door.

"You guys are liars!!" she yelled through the door. "There is no Santa Claus!"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and then down at Lyric, who was whimpering and clutching Kurt tightly.

"There’s a Santa Claus, right daddy?" He asked in a small voice.

"Of course there is baby." Kurt said brushing back Lyric’s hair and frowning at his husband.

——-

"Aria, baby? Will you please come out and celebrate Christmas with us?" Blaine pleaded at her door.

"Go away." she sniffled. "I don’t want presents from a stupid fake Santa."

"Baby," Blaine pleaded again. "I really think you should come out. There is a visitor here to see you."

"Who is it?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"You’ll have to come see."

Aria got up and slowly walked downstairs, hand trailing down the rail, trying to peer between the slats.

There in the middle of the room, standing by her dads with his back to her, was a man in a big red suit. He was chubby and jolly and eating some of the cookies they had left out the night before. As he heard her approach, Santa turned around and smiled at her with crinkly eyes.

"Ho, ho, ho. Hello Aria, were you a good girl this year?" He asked.

She nodded, wide eyed and dumbstruck. “Santa? Are you really real?”

"Yes Aria, there is a Santa Claus. I’m sorry if you feel like we tricked you but your daddies were kind enough to help me out." He said, kneeling down to her level. "And I brought you and your brother a special present."

He bopped her lightly on the nose and walked into the other room returning with a squirming puppy.

"A snickerpoodle!!!" She shrieked. Her dads looked at each other and shrugged as Lyric jumped up from where he had been sitting and ran over to join her, excitement written all over his face.

Groaning, they both looked at Santa.

"Thanks Santa." They said sarcastically.

"No problem." Santa said with a grin. "Well, I must be going now. Listen to your dads, be nice to each other and take care of that puppy and i’ll be back next year."

With a wave he turned to leave, winking at Blaine and looking over at Kurt.

"Thanks Dad." Kurt whispered with a smile as he passed.

"Anytime kiddo, anytime."


End file.
